teacherwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode II: Stop Talking!
Recap Jean: First, we're going to be doing a recap on the last episode. Nawa, play the recap music. Nawa: But last episode I appeared as a dumP because you didn't recap. Jean: I promise you this time I will recap because this is episode 2, in episode 1 there was nothing to recap anyway. Nawa: Ok. The recap music plays. Jean: Now recap. Last episode Kilani's farm was destroyed by Vampire Rachel and Kevin Jupiter. Kilani ran away and 7 years later ended up in Sabis Suleimania, where Mahdi and his wife Sarah got a job. In order for Mahdi to know all the teachers he planned a trip to Lebanon through his Ya3ni Air Force, but on the plane Kevin had Jupiter hit a thunderbolt against the plane, causing it to crashland on Monkey Planet. At Monkey Planet, the monkeys Suleyman and Christine joined the plane and I used the laws of gravity to bring us back to earth, but the plane exploded when we got there and the teachers were scattered around the world, each wanting revenge. Enjoy the episode! Episode Rana: This is all Mahdi's fault, he planned the whole trip. Then it's also Jean's fault for exploding us. But still, I don't hate them as much as Kilani, thinking he is better at me at science! If the Teachers are going to war for revenge, this is my chance to get Kilani and prove I am better at science. First, I need to examine the genetic material of one of his experiments, and I think I know the right one, Joshua! I also need an army though, and the Mayas are perfect, if I can use their genetic materials to all have the same ones, the Stop Talking DNA. Also, Scott is with Joshua, so to get rid of a teacher for the Teacher Wars, why not kill him too, but I need Joshua alive. Back at Sabis Suleimania, other stuff were happening. Joshua: This was a bad effect of the cause. Tu tu tu tu. Scott: Where are we, mate? Joshua: We're back at school. Tu tu tu tu. Scott: Look, someone else is there, mate! Madame Shan: Non! Je me suis cassé une dent lorsque l'avion s'est écrasé contre terre! Je dois aller chez le dentiste, même si ce n'est pas agréable! Joshua: Talk English! Scott: She can't, mate! She's french, mate! Madame Shan leaves. Joshua: Well, I'm going to do my buddhist praying of the day. Voices: STOP TALKING! Scott: What was that, mate? The Mayas come. Maya: Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Joshua: Run! Joshua ran while doing the Tu tu tu tu dance. Scott: Look, they're coming from the east as well, mate! Maya: Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Scott: Let's run south to the cafeteria. They entered the cafeteria, and it was empty. Scott: We can stay here until those Mayas go away mate! BA! Joshua: What? Joshua turns around, and a maya is carrying a meal and a spoon saying "Walah anjad, you should stop talking!" Scott: Run! They go outside the cafeteria, but thousands of Mayas are in front of it coming towards them. Maya: Stop talking! Scott: The only place left is the bathrooms, mate! They went into the bathrooms, but the doors opened and Mayas came out from the toilets saying Stop Talking! Joshua: We have to get out of the school! As the entire school was being crowded of Stop-Talking Mayas, they ran away and jumped down the fence. Maya: Stop talking! Joshua: They're everywhere around German Village! The Mayas neared and grabbed Joshua and Scott. Joshua: No, we have to get out of here. Maya: Stop talking! Joshua was about to be knocked unconcious, but suddenly the Mayas flew away as they were hit by the Human bus. CD Guy: R u human? U have a bus! Joshua: Let's enter! Scott and Joshua entered the bus. CD Guy: CD! He put the wheel of the bus in his mouth and it started moving out of German Village. Joshua: The wheels of the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. Maya: Stop talking! Scott: They're attacking from the outside of the bus, it's going to get destroyed! Joshua: The wheels of the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. CD Guy: CD! He shot a couple of CDs from his mouth, killing the Mayas that were attacking the bus. CD Guy: CD! The bus continued moving. Scott: Phew! Maya: Stop talking! Scott: Ba! Mate! One of them is inside the bus mate! Maya: Stop talking! Joshua: The wheels of the bus go round and round. CD Guy: CD! Scott: Am I the only one who is aware of what is going on mate! Maya: Stop talking! The maya choked Scott, but suddenly fell to the ground. Maya: Walah I'm tired anjad! Rana: What? The Mayas are out of energy, I guess I'll save them for next time. 7 weeks later, the bus stopped in Egypt, and because the wheels stopped moving, Joshua stopped singing. Joshua: I guess here in Egypt we won't find any abnormal people. Voice: Tha-tha-tha-that's irrel-levant I-I-I'm gonna have to put you on the dis-dis-dis-discipline sheet for-for tha-tha-that! Scott: Another wierdo mate! Paul: Tha-tha-tha-that's irrel-levant I-I-I'm gonna have to put you on the dis-dis-dis-discipline sheet for-for tha-tha-that! Joshua and Scott laughed at the wierdo, and Paul's amnesia virus took effect and made him think that Joshua told them a joke, so he started laughing too. Voice: Eh! Stop laughing! Joshua: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, I though you were a Maya. Sarah: Eh! No! I am Mahdi's wife, Eh! Sarah! Joshua and Scott laughed at the Eh and Paul kept laughing because of his amnesia virus, and Sarah chased them saying "Eh! Stop Laughing!" The End Jean's Interview Jean: Hello again. From now on other than just recapping things at the beginning episode we will have a special ending interview with a character after the end of each episode. Today we will be interviewing Sarah. Sarah enters the room, and Nawa plays the interview music. Sarah: Eh! That music was so nice! Mahdi: Ya3ni u have something with him! What do you have with him? What the hell u have with him? Sarah: Eh! Stop shouting! Jean: Looks like we are experiencing a problem in the interview, a Teacher is not allowed to bring family with him/her, please go home. Mahdi: Ma what is this? Ya3ni as if I'm not speaking mr! Taib, you will take an infraction, but I will be merciful, and only put for you B16! Jean turns off the camera. Category:Episode